


Honeyed

by starlesssky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manicures & Pedicures, and his nickname Honey Badger, just imagine Dan at the girl’s feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesssky/pseuds/starlesssky
Summary: Dan, at his short off, asked you to sit down on the chair.





	Honeyed

There were not so many chances to see serious and concentrated him.  
Of course, when he drove his machine in Grand Prix he was serious and concentrated, you knew, but you could not see his face directly, just watching his driving on TV. Or when he was so focused on... pleasuring you... but you neither could see that clearly, just feeling his intense and loving gaze on you...  
And now, you have never seen such a focused face of him.  
“Dan.”  
You asked, under the breath, but he just whispered “shh.”  
“Don’t move... just let me...”  
You felt shy, even felt an impulse to escape from him... but you knew he did not let you.  
“Relax... you know I’m never going to hurt you...”  
“Dan...”  
You sighed.  
“Don’t act so dramatically... just pedicure, no?”  
As you pointed out, he looked up from your feet, pouting childishly.  
“But so difficult!”  
“I can remove that when you fail...”  
“No no no I never fail that. Hey, come nearer please.”  
He grabbed your ankle again - of course softly - and you shrugged. Dan got a short time off and you, fortunately, had an opportunity to visit him in Monaco. You two celebrated your reunion - in your and his style - then decided to enjoy this moment calmly. You knew he goes back his business soon so you did not want to drag him around Monaco to make him tired. You two spent a brief but ordinary life - like he was not an F1 driver but just a normal guy - in his house, then he asked if he could try to pedicure you. While you read some magazines sitting on the chair, he, sitting on the floor at your feet, completed one foot then he began the other, but you had no more magazine to kill time.  
“Why you suddenly got interested in a pedicure?”  
Dan did not look up even at your question, staring at your foot with care.  
“Just curious. Women enjoy manicure or pedicure, and I wonder if it’s so wonderful.”  
“And you try it on me, not on yourself?”  
As you teased, he shook his head.  
“I want to see it on my most beautiful woman in the world.”  
You blushed, grabbing a magazine to hide your face from him, but you knew he smirked.  
“Honeyed tongue.”  
“Oh, I know I’m sweet, but not only on talking, you know.”  
You tried to kick him lightly, but he caught your foot with a laughing then kissed on your instep.  
“Wait for more minutes, I got the knack. Let me complete my job and tell you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”


End file.
